Chapter 7
はお み |romaji=Kyō wa Oyasumi |cover=Ichika Nakano Yotsuba Nakano Itsuki Nakano Fuutarou Uesugi Nino Nakano Miku Nakano |volume=2 |pages=23 |date_released=September 27, 2017 |story_arc= |anime_episode=Episode 4 |new_character= |previous=Chapter 6 |next=Chapter 8 |arc = Fireworks Festival Arc}} はお み|Kyō wa Oyasumi}} is the seventh chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series. Cover Page * Color Spread: Ichika, Yotsuba, Itsuki in summer outfits and Fuutarou, Nino, Miku in winter outfits. * Color Page: - * Title Page: Same as color spread. Summary While planning his next tutoring session, he is visited by Itsuki who gives him his first paycheck, which he spends to bring his sister Raiha to an arcade. Itsuki, unable to reject Raiha, accompanies them. They play games and take a picture together. As they are about to leave, the other Nakano Quintuplets appear and invite them to visit the fireworks festival. Story Impact * Fuutarour receives his first pay. Itsuki says that he started a change among the sisters. * Raiha, Fuutarou, and Itsuki take a picture together, in which Raiha comments that they look like a family. Chapter Notes * The Firework Festival takes place in Higashico. * Fuutarou's pay is revealed to be 5000 yen per person per day. * Raiha prays to her mom through a picture, hinting her deceased status. *Itsuki says that Fuutarou already brought a change in the Nakano Quintuplets. * Raiha has never come to an arcade before. * Raiha uses her charms to entice Itsuki. * Fuutarou is bad at shooting games. * Fuutarou says that Raiha has been holding back all this time due to their family situation. * One of Fuutarou's motivation and goals in life is to fulfill all of Raiha's wishes. * Fuutarou, Raiha, and Itsuki take a photo together in a photo booth. Raiha comments that they're like a family. * Both Itsuki and Raiha have a copy of the photo from the booth. * Raiha is happy with today's experience and promises to treasure it forever. * Raiha is able to connect the four Nakano Quintuplets with Itsuki, despite their different hair lengths and accessories, something that Fuutarou is unable to do. * Raiha uses her charms again on Fuutarou. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Fuutarou Uesugi * Itsuki Nakano * Raiha Uesugi * Yotsuba Nakano * Ichika Nakano * Miku Nakano * Nino Nakano Quote * "They're getting in my way even when they're not around!" - Fuutarou Uesugi * "I could not refuse her! She's too cute!" - Itsuki Nakano * "I want to make all her wish come true" - Fuutarou Uesugi * "I'll treasure it for the rest of my life" - Raiha Uesugi Trivia * Itsuki is the second Nakano Quintuplet who gets her picture taken alongside Fuutarou. However, she is the first Nakano Quintuplet who took a picture with Fuutarou properly. * Another instance of Itsuki putting her hands in front of her body is shown. * Negi's Shoe Panel: ** page 16: closing up * Nakano Quintuplets' Formation: ** page 4: Nino, Miku, Itsuki, Yotsuba, Ichika es:Capítulo 7